Getting away
by XxXChicaSlappyTwiloverXxX
Summary: twilight themed but different charater...


_**A/N: Sadely I don't own twilight..*cry* SM does *sigh* any ideas to who she will give my Twilight?? Or maybe just Edward or Emmett? **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Memories**

**Elizabeth PoV**

Sometimes I wish my life wouldn't suck so much. Like today I just got home and my sister is already insulting me. She doesn't care how mean she is or how much her words hurt me, she still says them. She always tells me I'm fat, ugly, a waste of life, or just useless. She doesn't know how much I wish she would stop. I use to love her but now I don't really know. We always got along before when I was in 2nd grade. Then everything just got bad. After our mom and dad died she hated me.

We know live with my Aunt Leslie. She is okay. I guess. I wouldn't know since she never talks to me, she basically doesn't even notice me. She is always hanging out with my sister or is getting high or drunk. Things changed once we lived with her for 2 months.

I was walking down the hall of the house. The house wasn't that big. It was big enough for 3 people but with only 2 bathrooms. The rooms were either an ugly color of beige or a dirty white from where she didn't clean. I was just walking by the small kitchen when I heard Leslie laughing with other people. I decided I would go sit with them since it was only us home and I had nothing to do. I walked into the living room and was engulfed in smoke from her weed and cigarettes. I looked around for her and found her rolling another joint.

She heard me walk in the room I guess and just smiled and told me to go get her and her friends a beer. I was walking out of the kitchen when I ran into something. I looked up and saw it was one of her druggy buddies. I caught the beers in time before they crashed to the ground. I made sure I didn't miss any before I looked back up to see him smiling at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear anyone come into the kitchen. Sorry." I looked down trying to get around him without falling. But when I tried he grabbed my wrist and pushed me to the wall. I started at him trying to get out of his grip but when I did he held on to me harder. I felt like he was gonna break something so I told him to stop. "Please let me go." I cried but he didn't budge. "Shh... I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just gonna make you happy." He winked at me and put the beers on the table and came back to me.

His mouth was on mine before I had time to scream. I started to wiggle around but he just held me tighter and I felt my wrist go to jello. He started to take my shirt off then my bra. He looked at me then and I yelped for help. When I did that he slapped me across the face really hard. I tasted blood and saw that my lip was busted. I came back when he started to take my jeans off. I kicked trying to make him stop but he just hit me again and this time busted my nose. My face was hurting really bad but I tried to call out for help only resulting in him punching me in my gut. I bent over heaving. He got my pants down and I was only in my panties.

He let go of my wrist to get the rest off of me and when he bent down to get them off I kneed him in the face and started to run. I only got to my door to my room when he grabbed me by the hair. I screamed but he covered my face with his hand and hit my head to the door. I felt dizzy and I thought I was going to black out. He realized this and whispered in my ear, "Oh no you don't. Your gonna be awake while I'm inside of you." I started to cry realizing that I wasn't going to get out of this. Right before he opened my door I heard a gasp and turned around thinking I was going to see Leslie but instead it was my Aunt Stephanie looking like see was gonna cry or kill whoever was doing this to me. He let go of me and started to walk towards her. Before he could say anything the cops came right behind her with the rest of Leslies friends in hand cuffs along with Leslie too.

They took the guy that was attacking me in handcuffs and my Aunt Stephanie was there taking me in her arms. We both cried our eyes out. She finally looked at me and started to take me in my room. She helped me in some of my clothes and started to get my things together. "What are you doing?" I whispered because of my head was killing me. She turned around and looked at me with a painful expression on her face. She walked over to me and touched my face. When she did I flinched away from her. Her expression got worse. "Shh, sweetie I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." She whispered to me. I wanted to believe her but I was still scared of someone touching me. "Why are you pacing my things?" I asked in a hoarse whisper. I was getting really tired and just wanted to go to sleep forever. "Im packing your things because you are coming to live with me in Washington. You're not gonna get hurt anymore sweetie. I promise." I looked up at her I and I saw something I never saw in anyone's eyes other than my mom and dad. I nodded only because I couldn't talk anymore. With that she stared to pack everything I would need for me to go to my new home with her. Where hopefully I could be happy and peaceful.

_**

* * *

**_

**_A/N: Sooo….How was it? Ok now let me explain to you what happening here. Right now Elizabeth is remembering here old life and how it was before she moved with her Aunt S. I promise it will get better! And ill try to get it updated fast! REVIEWS are good…Please??_**


End file.
